Activities in this area are focused on the development of agents with novel mechanisms of action, and the development of novel combinations. A range of compounds are under study. Currently, phase II studies being conducted in ovarian cancer include: 9-AC, a topoisomerase I inhibitor; MGI-114, a novel DNA damaging agent; and, CAI, an anti-angiogenesis agent. A phase I study is beginning, using SU5416 with carboplatin in recurrent ovarian cancer. SU5416 is an anti-VEGF agent with molecular properties that inhibit angiogenesis, and may impair platinum-DNA adduct repair. Preclinically, gene therapy approaches in ovarian cancer are being explored, using dominant negative constructs to AP1 that have been developed by Dr. Charles Vinson of DBS. Also, proteasome inhibition is being explored on the preclinical level in human ovarian cancer cells. In prostate cancer, a range of agents have also been studied. Such agents include gallium nitrate (a heavy metal with a nubmer of activities), high dose tamoxifen (PKC inhibition), thalidomide (anti-angiogenesis) and thalidomide combinations, CAI (anti-angiogenesis), and ketoconazole (anti-androgenic agent) and ketoconazole combinations.